


A Scent That Calls

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Barbed Penis, M/M, Unsafe Sex, animal sex, cat!anders, cat!anders/mongoose!fenris, mongoose!fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Anders and Fenris can both turn into relatively small mammals and a relationship develops as a result, which is followed by sweet lovemaking as those same small mammals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is animal porn. Don't like? Feel free to click away. <3

Anders nearly shuddered as he sniffed around the door to his clinic. He could smell it, even through the stench of Darktown, the scent markings Fenris had left last time he visited Anders in his second form. No- he corrected himself as he followed the scent trail toward the alley to Fenris' mansion- the smell was far too strong to have come from the last time Anders had seen him. Which meant Fenris had decided to sneak down to the clinic in the meantime, leaving Anders this trail to call him home once the days work was done.

\- - -

The start of Anders' and Fenris' relationship had been unsteady, the two of them bristling at each other, common ground a far distant goal that neither much cared to work for.

And then, one day Anders had been minding his own business, just another tabby in Lowtown, and there had been the mongoose with distinctive coloring he'd recognize anywhere- well, distinctive coloring Justice would recognize anywhere, the hum of the lyrium less heard and more felt, even for his feline ears. They had become slow friends because of that, keeping each other's secret safe while learning more about each other through hisses and mewls and chirps and scents than either would have learned from bluntly asking.

Which wasn't to say they hadn't spoken -extensively- about everything, but the two had come to understand one thing most of all. They had a love for the way they could communicate in animal form, the messages they could leave for each other, the way experiences changed when you could hear or smell or taste so much more.

\- - -

Anders was purring by the time he reached the mansion, leaping casually up the trash leading to the bedroom window. Well, it was similar to his purr, a deep rumble in his chest as he fought the urge to yowl his excitement. The scents Fenris had left behind, especially here, oh Anders could never get tired of the heady musk he left behind to signal to his lover just what he wanted tonight.

It wasn't hard to find Fenris once he was through the window. Between his ears picking up every sound his lover was making, and his much more sensitive eyes it was the work of a moments glance to find Fenris writhing on a pillow near the bed. Anders couldn't hold in his yowl anymore, drawn out with his need as he stalked over to his lover, dropping deeper when he realized why Fenris was so nearly quiet.

Fenris had taken advantage of his forms' flexibility to bend himself in half, nuzzling behind his sack to lave at his hole. He hadn't stopped at Anders' entrance, simply lifted his eyes to look at his lover, a high pitched whimper of a chirp leaving his throat as his tongue thrust deeper into his tight hole.

Anders answered with a growl, moving quick to still Fenris' quivering tail with one paw as he nosed Fenris out of the way, letting his own rough tongue tease at the sensitive skin.

Fenris couldn't hold back his pleasured giggle at that, chirping and squirming, one paw batting at Anders' ear in a plea for more. Anders would have smirked if he could, nosing up his lover's sack to leave teasing licks across his furry sack, pausing to be extra gentle once he reached the small, sensitive cock that was unsheathed above them. A gentle nuzzle to Fenris' stomach as he stepped forward had the mongoose twisting beneath him, arching his back to present himself.

The low growl was back in Anders' throat as he bent to bite the scruff of Fenris' neck, a careful yet firm hold as he thrust against him. It took a few false starts to enter him, to feel that tight heat around his cock. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like, nothing more than a little saliva as lubricant, especially considering the fact Anders knew the quirks of his cock very well. It was hard enough for him like this, feeling the drag of those dull spines as he thrust deeper into Fenris, an added layer of sensation he had yet to find a way to replicate as a human.

Beneath him, Fenris' chattering had become near keening, claws digging tightly into the pillow as he arched back against Anders. He faintly glowed in the dim light, the distinctive markings clear even through his fur. Another wriggle, another thrust, another chattering laugh and he was coming, body shaking under the force of his orgasm.

Anders was soon to follow, his cock stuffed deep within his lover as he came, barbs extending to a point he knew had to be painful as he pulled out. He nuzzled at Fenris, gently lapping at the place he had bit in the hopes of soothing any discomfort there as he curled around him.

Fenris simply gave a sleepy giggle, turning to press his muzzle to Anders, licking across his whiskers in a way that made Anders give a deep purr, pressing closer as he returned the casual grooming, eyes drifting half shut.

Here, in this moment, was what Anders loved best of all: their scents blending into one.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the Weird Shit crew, thank you for encouraging my depravity ;D


End file.
